destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second God Wars
Zephyz was content with her promotion to Godhood, but even then, her nature led her to do something she would regret, just like Harral and Medasz regret something big. She thought she would be able to do whatever she likes, such as pick on Humans, harass the other Gods, and other devious tricks. So she decided to use a power that she was forbidden to use. Now, let me explain before-hand, this power. Each God had the SAME EXACT ABILITIES, no different from any other God, but were only permitted use of certain ones. She was allowed to create life such as creatures and plants, no matter how weak or powerful it may be. She used a power only Harral could use, even with him he had to use it only in the harshest of circumstances. She conjured a Nova Gem, which any God could do, and ventured to Harral's Shrine. There, she corrupted it with the power of hatred and turned it into a Blackhole Gem. She had no clue how unstable it's mana was and decided to do some research. While she was, she left it in a rural Human village, where a preist claimed it. He thought it was a gift of the Gods, and so did the entire village, as well as surrounding areas. When she came back, it was gone, and she also noticed something else was gone: The entire village. She built a sheild of trees and underbrush to conceal it from the world, as well as the Gods. Halfway across Destinyscape, Dramae was talking with Medasz about building larger shrines for places to store the power of Gods. Medasz noticed that Dramae looked like he was in pain. "Dramae, I feel it too. What do you think it is?" "An upsetting amount of hatred concentrated at a single point. Someone has been toying with their God powers." "It wasn't me, I've been here talking with you." They teleported to the location of interest, to see a dome of plant matter. Medasz made a makeshift Sword and cut throught the barrier, only to find nothing. Literally nothing, as in there was nothing left. "Fix this, I've some business to attend to." He teleported to Zephyz, and of course she refused the fact that she did it. "Fine then, have it your way." A rift opened up above Dramae, and his Sword came down. He closed it, and got into his fighting stance. She conjured a Sword adorned with Emeralds, and snake fangs. She grew steel-like skin around her body and prepared to fight. In the end, Dramae won by a landslide, and imprisoned her for five-hundred years in the Nether prison, torturing her the same ways he did with Harral and Medasz. During this time, their armies duked it out on the surface world. When she was allowed out, she was quiet for centuries and grew distant from the other Gods. She took up her own place in the world, a small alcove inside a cave. She put up an anti-teleport zone to keep herself hidden, and proceeded to grow a garden. This hidden location was found by a group of wanderers, who dubbed it: The Garden of Everlasting Peace. However, only one person made it from this location alive to tell the story. He had renamed it: Horto Odio Accensus, or The Garden of Burning Hatred. He had said his party had been devoured by huge Snakes, and warned anyone of entering such a horrible place. Today, Zephyz claims she knows of no placed called The Garden of Burning Hatred. She also claims after her punishment, she was unable to think correctly, and almost driven to insanity. She kept seeing demonic figures all around her, so she enclosed herself in a Garden filled with beings she knew would take care of her. Dramae keeps a close eye on her, not because he's still angry, but because he's worried for her. He hates punishing people, and tends to apologize after things have settled down. To this day, adventurers still die in the Gardens, but none can get to the center of the hedgemaze of death... Category:Gods Category:God Wars